Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to imaging systems, such as medical imaging systems, and more particularly to a system and method of managing power deactivation within a medical imaging system.
Various medical imaging systems and modalities are known and used for diagnosis and assisting in treatment and surgery. For example, ultrasound, magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography, fluoroscopy and other types of imaging modalities have been used to image various anatomical features.
Various medical imaging systems include a master power device configured for switching a medical imaging system on and off. More particularly, the master power device in some medical imaging systems is a key switch. In order to activate, or “power on”, the imaging system, a user inserts a key into the key switch and engages the key into an activation position. In order to deactivate, or “power off,” the imaging system, the key is turned to a deactivation position.
Often, an operator is required to separately activate/deactivate each component of an imaging system, such as a medical imaging device and a control unit, such as a computer. Deactivating the control unit abruptly poses several risks. An abrupt deactivation may preclude application software within the control unit from completing a particular task(s), and damage the hard drive. Additionally, separate power/reset switches for multiple components within a system may lead to confusion, and may cause an operator to engage a wrong switch.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method of efficiently deactivating a medical imaging system, including an imaging device that is coupled to a control unit and display. A need also exists for a safer system and method of deactivating a medical imaging system.